


Biomechanics

by Trash



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost Chester's thirtieth birthday, and Brad has a secret that is killing their sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biomechanics

It’s three days before Chester’s thirtieth birthday and Brad is ignoring him. He follows him into to kitchen, pinning him against the counter from behind. “Hey baby,” he says, pressing his hips forward against Brad’s ass.

On any other day Brad would spin round in his arms and they’d make out, grinding against each other and moaning lowly into each other’s mouths.

But, today, Brad laughs and pushes him away gently saying “I have to make dinner, leave me alone.”

So Chester does, with a heavy heart.

***

Two days to go and Chester tries again. This time they’re in bed and morning wood is a bitch so he’s pretty sure Brad will appreciate his hand sliding into his boxers and wrapping around his erection.

He moans softly and opens his eyes sleepily and meets Chester’s eyes, “What are you doing?”

“Waking you up,” he murmurs, kissing Brad’s neck softly.

But Brad, he pulls away and shakes his head with a soft smile. “I’m going to shower.”

Chester sits up and sighs, “Why can’t you let me make you happy?”

“I am happy,” Brad grins, “But I also smell.”

And another day goes by.

***

One day to go and Chester is angry. So far, Brad has managed to avoid getting undressed in front of him, showering with him and does nothing but kiss him. It’s hard not to feel a little unappreciated.

Chester doesn’t need to be told that he’s overdramatic but he thinks that he’s completely justified in this case. He sits on the couch moodily staring at the TV feeling sorry for himself. Maybe it’s because he’s getting old. Maybe Brad wants somebody younger.

Maybe Brad never really wanted to get with him. After all, Chester always gets what he wants with no regard for other people.

He trudges upstairs sadly. He hates to think that, all along, Brad hasn’t loved him. It hurts. So he crawls into bed, and tries not to cry himself to sleep.

***

He makes sure nobody makes a big deal of his birthday, stays in bed all morning to avoid calls from friends and family and gets drunk the minute he wakes up. Brad joins him, of course, raises his beer bottle to Chester’s and says “Cheers.”

After dinner Brad disappears upstairs and Chester doesn’t pay any attention, sits at the kitchen table and stares out of the window. Thirty years old and feeling the way he did when he was fifteen. He has to laugh.

From upstairs Brad calls for him repeatedly until he gets up and shuffles upstairs to the bedroom. The room is dark, the curtains closed and lights dimmed. “What?” He asks huffily.

“Come here,” murmurs the guitarist, patting the space on the bed. Chester is drunk enough to obey, too weary to argue. Brad kisses him softly and reaches down to undo his pants.

Chester pushes his hands away snapping “Stop it.”

“No,” says Brad, pulling off Chester’s shirt and pushing him down onto the bed, pulling off his pants. He reaches beneath the bed and produces a black length of material, waving it in his lover’s face.

Brad ties the blindfold tight and begins tying Chester’s wrists and ankles to the bed posts with black, silk scarves that Chester can’t remember ever buying. The weight that had once been on his stomach disappears and there is the sound of clothes being removed then Brad whispering “I won’t hurt you.”

Chester almost believes him, but he’s heard it all before.

He feels Brad straddle his waist, skin against skin he’s already turned on. There’s a tickle on his palm and a shiver runs down his spine. The gentle tickle traces up and down the fingers of his right hand before moving slowly down his forearm, stopping momentarily at the crease of his elbow and Chester gasps and swallows a giggle.

“I never meant to ignore you.”

The tickle moves faster up towards Chester’s shoulder and gently brushes against his neck. Another shiver and Chester opens his mouth to speak but all that comes out is an almost silent ‘ah’. He wants to tell Brad that his patter is killing the mood, wants him to shut up.

By the time Chester has clicked on that the tickle is being caused by a feather he is a writhing mess on the bed and it’s hard to think much else than oh god. Brad chases the feather down his chest, kissing away the tickling sensation that is driving him mad. He arches sharply and tugs hard on the silk around his wrists as the feather gently brushes over his erection followed by Brad’s lips, his tongue snaking out to flick at the ring through the head before disappearing, trailing quickly down his inner thigh towards his feet.

The moment the feather touches the sole of his foot Chester moans out, much to Brad’s surprise. The teasing tickle and Brad’s warm breath on his foot as he laughs lightly makes him squeeze his eyes shut behind the blindfold. He bites down on his lip as Brad drags the feather up and down his foot repeatedly.

“How come you never told me about this? Huh?”

Chester hadn’t ever thought about it, just took the hard-on he got every time he was given a foot massage as more of an excuse to masturbate than an embarrassing inconvenience and moved on. He feels stupid, for a moment, because he knows he could easily cum from Brad’s actions, but after a second the feeling passes and so does the feather, skipping back up his leg towards his crotch closely followed by Brad’s mouth.

The feather dances across his balls and he thinks if Brad’s mouth doesn’t follow, he’ll have to do some physical damage. But it does, slowly, kisses pressed to the flesh gently. The guitarist moves, bending Chester’s knees and planting his feet firmly on the bed, glad he left so much room between the knots.

When the feather moves further down, past his balls, Chester thinks he’s going to die. After so long with nothing but himself for company, he doesn’t think he can possibly last if Brad’s going to go on touching him the way he is. Brad’s mouth works its way from his balls to his dick, taking it into his mouth and sucking slowly. The feather continues to stroke across his perineum and it’s all Chester can do not to scream.

He’s trembling, sweating and whimpering by the time Brad removes his mouth and kisses up to his stomach. The sensation of the feather disappears momentarily before returning and dipping into his navel as Brad tugs on the piercing there with his teeth.

Chester’s nerves are on fire, his skin hot as Brad’s kisses blaze a trail of fire up his chest towards his nipples. He tugs at one with his teeth, circling the other with the feather and laughing softly when a shiver of pleasure runs the length of Chester’s spine. The singer throws his head back against the pillow and whispers huskily, “God...Brad.”

His mouth still on his lover’s nipple, Brad moves the feather up to trace Chester’s jaw-line before moving it back across his chest and up his left arm, stopping to tease the crease of his elbow again before moving up to circle his palm. Then it’s gone and Brad sits up.

He presses a finger against Chester’s lips and the older man doesn’t hesitate, sucks the digit into his mouth and covers it in his saliva. Brad adds another finger, then another, staring transfixed at Chester’s lips and watching the singer’s cheeks hollow as he sucks hard on his fingers.

Pulling his hand away he moves in for a kiss, gently pressing his lips against Chester’s. The kiss soon deepens, their tongues massaging against each other’s messily. Brad drops his hand behind him and pushes on finger into his own body slowly, moaning low into the kiss.

He adds the other two after a moment and breaks the kiss, breathing heavily as he stretches himself. Below him Chester arches his hips, the sound of his lover’s pleasure driving him insane. He wants to see. He wants to see Brad fucking himself with his fingers. He wants to reach out and touch him, lick the skin of his neck.

He starts, slightly, when Brad shifts and turns around. Chester gasps at the feeling of one hand on his cock, keeping him steady as Brad lowers himself onto him. Brad pushes his hips down, his legs spread wide and his feet planted firmly on the outside of Chester’s. He moans loudly and drops his hand back onto the mattress behind him keeping himself steady.

It only takes a second for Brad to adjust and he twists round painfully, as much as he can, to untie the blindfold around Chester’s eyes. As the black material falls from his lover’s face, Brad turns back around and raises himself up before pushing back down hard and crying out in pleasure.

Chester blinks, trying hard to focus on the view in front of him instead of Brad’s tight body thrusting down upon him. A tattoo...

The tattoo stretches the length and width of Brad’s back and curls up, over his shoulders. The first thing Chester notices is a pair of wings, sharp metal with feathers clinging to them. The tips of the wings are tearing holes in his skin to reveal wires of bright green and blue against the bright red of muscle stretched tight across metal ribs.

The wings are attached to a metal spine that his visible behind various wires and scraps of skin that give the illusion of being red and inflamed. It looks so real. Where the skin is torn away there are brightly coloured veins and wires wrapped around what appear to be orbs. The edges of the skin look burnt, black and red and almost peeling away.

On the back of his neck is a pair of eyes, frowning and evil looking. They are bloodshot and staring down at Chester as he sits up as much as he can and touches his tongue to the skin of Brad’s back, the raised feeling over the skin telling him that the tattoo is only just healing. It is then that he realises just why Brad has been reluctant to get changed in front of him.

Brad shifts, pulls off him and turns around. Smiling at each other they share a laugh, one of relief on Chester’s part and one of accomplishment on Brad’s. Now, facing him, Chester sees that the tattoo continues a little, revealing the metal of his collar bone and the hinges of his shoulders, tangled in wires.

The guitarist lifts his hips and slams himself down on Chester’s erection again, crying out loudly and throwing his head back. He holds onto his lover’s shoulders, using him to pick himself off his cock and push back down, leaning in to capture his lips in a passionate kiss.

Chester thrusts his hips up as Brad pushes down and moans in ecstasy. He longs to reach out and touch his lover’s chest, touch the tattooed skin of his collar bone, but also relishes the feeling of silk tight around his wrists.

Brad sits up and wraps a hand around himself, stroking in time with his thrusts down against Chester’s erection. Huskily he mutters, “I didn’t mean to avoid you I j-just...ah...knew I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off you if I didn’t.”

Grinning, Chester tells him, “I love it. I’m glad you kept it a secret.”

The clenching of Brad’s muscles around him and the pleasant burning of his growing orgasm makes him gasp, throwing back his head.

“I love you,” Brad utters, his strokes increasing in pace as his breathing quickening. They’re hot, both of them, their bodies gleaming with sweat and their breathing shallow and erratic. Chester bucks his hips and all but screams as he cums, hard and fast, inside of his lover.

The expression on Chester’s face along with the noises he makes sends Brad over the edge and he moans repeatedly as he milks his orgasm from himself, his cum hitting Chester’s stomach. He doesn’t miss a beat, climbs off the singer and leans down, licking his own essence from the skin beneath him.

Chester simply rests his head back against the pillow and tries to catch his breath as Brad finishes licking him clean and begins to untie the bonds around his wrists and ankles, dumping the material on the floor. He cuddles up to him, resting his head on his chest and sighing contently.

“I love you too.” Chester smiles, reaching down to play with Brad’s hair gently. “I love your tattoo as well.” He pauses, “Did it hurt?”

Brad thinks for a second before stating “No.” He sounds brave. Sounds truthful, but Chester still scoffs and calls him a liar. “Okay, okay so it hurt. But I’m really proud of myself – I stayed conscious through every session.”

“I thought you were cheating on me.” Chester whispers.

And Brad just says, “I know,” and wonders when the day will come that Chester will trust him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2007


End file.
